Sonny Left
by I'mAMusicGirl
Summary: What happens when Sonny leaves So Random and Hollywood and broke up with Chad? Find that out in this story! Rated to just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I´m a SWAC fan and I decided to write a fanfic about it :D Well, Sonny and Chad are boyfriend and girlfriend in the beginning of the story. I hope you like it! **

**Chapter 1**

**Sonny POV**

I can't take it any longer. I know I will miss the rest. But I have to take the it serious. I'm leaving So Random and Hollywood. I don't know where I'm going but I must leave. I need to write a letter for Chad. He's my boyfriend, he deserves to know it first.

_Dear Chad. I'm sorry to tell you, but I'm leaving So Random. And not only So Random, but Hollywood too. I will miss you like crazy. But I have no choice. I want to thank you for so many things. Being the sweetest boyfriend ever is just one of them. No I left you need to find a girl you love. One that makes you happy. Tell the Randoms that I'll miss them. Please take care of yourself. Good luck with Mackenzie Falls. I miss you already. Kisses Sonny._

Tears are falling. I packed all my stuff and set it in my car. I took the letter out of my purse and walked to the set from Mackenzie Falls. Shit they were filming. Uhm what am I going to do? Wait the back door. I walked to the back door. Yes it was open. I saw Chads mirror immediately. I kissed the letter and put it on his desk. I walked to the set. I must give him a goodbye kiss. Sure, he wouldn't know that it was a goodbye kiss, but I know. When Chad saw me he stopped filming.

'Take a break guys, m'lady is on the set.' I smiled, he always said that.

'Hey honey, I'm going shopping and I wanted to say bye.'

'Sure, but I thought you went shopping yesterday with Tawni?' he asked.

'Yeah, but I want to buy a present for her and since she was with me yesterday..' I lied, my voice didn't get high. I guess leaving is the best thing to do.

'I understand, well have fun.'

'I think that will work' I said. I went on my tippy toes and kissed him. He was shocked, I guess he expected a peck on the lips. He pulled me closer and deepened the kiss. We pulled away for air.

'Bye Chad'. I said while giving him a hug.

'Bye sweety, have fun'. He hugged back and winked. I giggled. Gosh I was going to miss him so much. I walked away and stepped into my car. I'm going to miss you all guys. I start the car and drive away. My mom knew I was going away. She swore that she wouldn't tell anybody. Where am I going.. Wait.. Back to Wisconsin. They would think that it is to expected to go back there, so they won't go looking for me there. After a few hours I was finally there. It was now three o'clock. While driving I saw a apartment for sale. I went to see it and bought it. It was great. With the money that I earned with So Random, interviews and all the other stuff, I had enough money for it. I went to the furniture shop and bought everything I need. At seven o'clock my hole apartment was complete. I went early to bed, because I was up early too.

**Chad POV**

When Sonny left the set, she looked kinda sad. I'll go to see her later. I went to my make up table. I saw a letter. Probably a letter from Mr. Condor. But when I opened it, I was shocked. That my sunshine wasn't shining. Why did she left and broke up with me? I went to the Randoms. I guess they are in the prophouse. And I was right. Tawni was doing her make up, Nico and Grady a video game and I didn't see Zora. I guess she's in the mummy thingy.

'Zora come out of there, something bad happened.' Nico and Grady stopped with there games immediately, Tawni put her make up down and, wait Tawni put her make up down, wow, okay and Zora came out of the mummy thing.

'Sonny left.' I said. I got tears in my eyes. My sunshine left. I heard everybody gasp.

'We've got to get her back' Zora said.

'Yeah but how...'

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! Cupcakes for them who reviewed :D!**

**Chapter 2**

**Sonny POV**

My new apartment was fantastic. I had all the space I need. After showering and eating I went to the supermarket. Since the sun was shining, I decided to go by foot.

When I stepped out the door, I saw a black limousine. It had the Mackenzie Falls poster on it. SHIT, they're here. How did they find me? I pulled my hood up, set my sunglasses up and hung my hair in front my face. I just walked to the supermarket, got everything I needed and when I got back the limo was gone..

**Chad POV**

When we figured all out that Sonny was probably back to Wisconsin, we left immediately.

We stopped every block and looked at names by the door or people who walked on the street. We saw a familiar girl, but she pulled her hood up and walked away.

'Don't you think that was Sonny, Chad?' I heard Nico say.

'No, that isn't Sonny' Tawni said cutting me off. I just nodded.

**Tawni POV**

I said that, but I knew it was Sonny. I'd recognize that shoes and clothes every where. But Sonny left us for a reason. I know that she saw the limo and the reason was why she tried to hid her face.

When the others are back at Hollywood, I'm going back here to talk to Sonny. I want my best friend back. We stayed for another five minutes in the street and drove to a new one.

**Chad POV**

I called Sonny a few times, but I always got her voicemail. Where are you, sunshine?

I've been down since the day she left. Mister Condor said that I could have a week off, since we're done with filming.

I thought about the things Sonny and I did, soon I was drift off to sleep.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I have a lot of homework. The more reviews, the faster a update. So let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, sorry, sorry for the late update! I was soo busy and my internet doesn´t work well. Soorrry! But thanks for all the reviews :D Here's chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 3**

**Sonny POV**

I ignored all of Chad's or the Randoms phone calls. Every time I think of them, I cry. So yeah I cry a lot. My phone ringed.

_Tawni_

I want to ignore it, but my heart says that I should pick up. I grabbed my phone and clicked on accept.

'Sonny, are you there?' I heard her ask.

'Yeah, I'm here'

'Finally you pick up! Girl I was so worried about you!'

'Sorry Tawni, but I had to go'

'I understand sweetie. It's just that I miss my best friend. And the others miss you too. And Chad... he's another story. He just sit here on the couch, looking at all of your props. Day in, day out...'

'Tawni, I'm really, really sorry, but..' she cut me off.

'No apologize. Can I come and visit you?'

'Yeah sure, but don't tell the others. Especially Chad. Promise?'

'Promise and I already know where you live'.

I heard a door open at the background.

'With who are you on the phone?' I heard the unknown person ask.

'Euhm.. my mother!' Tawni said back.

'Are you sure, cause usually you don't to your mother that you know where she lives, cause you always know that from your mom...'

I heard from the voice that is was a guy, but I have no idea who..

'Euhm... Euhmmm..'

Come on Tawni, you're a actress.

'It's Sonny isn't it.'

I recognize the voice. CHAD!

'No, no, no'

'Give me the phone'

'Chad it's my mom!'

'Give it now, let me talk to my sunshine please'

I heard him begging. I miss him so much, but I think that talking now and never again after that, is painfuller than never talk again. I'm sorry Chad. I hang up the phone. I hope Tawni makes him believe that I was her mom. I saw it was already six o'clock. Time to go to work...

**What did you guys think of it? Leave a review! The more reviews, the faster a update ( if my internet works normal...)! So review, review, review!**

**~AndreaX'**


	4. Chapter 4

The story is taken over by

Azusa Amethyst


End file.
